Nowadays, more and more portable mobile terminals use touch screens as display and input devices. Generally, the size of the touch screen of the portable mobile terminal is limited, whereas, compared with the screen, the operating finger is not small. When a finger is used for input, it is difficult to accurately select from the concentrated objects. Thus, a touch fault is caused and poor usage experience is brought to the user.